Ohne Aussicht?
by Eleonora
Summary: 7. Jahr. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts: Nachdem Malfoy sie an Weihnachten einfach so geküsst hat, versucht Hermione herauszufinden, welche Absichten Malfoy verfolgt und hofft, dass es nur gute sind ...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: lass ich weg, ist bekannt

**Anmerkung**: Möglicherweise ändert sich der Titel noch ...

****

****

****

****

Prolog 

_24. Dezember 1996_

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er, als unsere Lippen sich voneinander lösten. Es war warm, wo er mich geküsst hatte. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Erwartung. Meine Gedanken waren wirr. Draco Malfoy hatte mich gerade geküsst. Malfoy, der verhasste Slytherinjunge. Mir war warm, obwohl wir draußen standen und uns Kälte umgab. Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich über meine Wange. Seine stahlblauen Augen sahen mich an. Ganz nahe waren sie und ich konnte es nicht miteinander vereinen, dass die Augen des verhassten Slytherins mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinab laufen ließen. 

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, da hatte sich schon die Hand auf meine Lippen gelegt.

„Schhhhh." sagte er. „Du brauchst nichts sagen." Ich konnte nicht klar denken, hatte vergessen, wo ich war und was ich tat. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinen Wangen. Nein, es war nicht der Atem. Es war die Hand, die meine Lippen verlassen hatte und wieder meine Wangen streifte. Meine Vernunft sagte mir, dass ich zurücktreten sollte, aber seine Hand irritierte mich. Und seine Nähe brachte mich aus dem Konzept. 

Es war mir als wäre er glücklich, wie ich in seine Augen schaute. Aber er lachte nicht, seine Mine war kalt wie eh und je. Ich war glücklich und hasste mich dafür, dass ich in seiner Nähe glücklich war. 

„Was ist?" Ich erschrak bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Seine Hand hatte sich zurückgezogen. 

Ich wollte „Nichts!" sagen, aber aus meinem Mund kam kein einziges Wort. Ich schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.  

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und starr. Nein, er grinste nicht. Er war nicht glücklich. Seine Wangen waren gerötet vor Kälte. ‚Er hat einen kleinen Mund und blonde Haare hat er auch. Ja, tatsächlich, es ist Draco Malfoy, der mich gerade geküsst hat.' 

Ich machte noch ein paar Schritte zurück, darauf bedacht Malfoy nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. Meine Hand umklammerte unbewusst den Zauberstab in einer Tasche meines Umhangs. Ich sah mich kurz um (und ich fühlte, wie mich die stählernblauen Augen dabei beobachteten). Ein paar Schritte noch nach hinten und nach rechts und ich hätte die Treppe erreicht. 

„Was hast du vor?" Seine Hände hatte er vor seiner Brust verschränkt und seine linke Augenbraue war zweifelnd nach oben verzogen. Ich erstarrte, sagte nichts, rührte mich nicht. Er entschlüsselte seine Arme und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, während ich einen zurück ging. Konnte er denn nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich ertrug ihn nicht. Wollte er das nicht verstehen? Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und als ich zurück gehen wollte merkte ich, dass ich schon an der Wand angekommen war. 

„Ich gehe." sagte ich wie aus weiter Ferne und rannte los. Jedenfalls wollte ich das, aber Malfoy stellte sich mir in den Weg und ich lief direkt in ihn rein. 

„Wo willst du denn hingehen?" Er drängte mich von der Treppe weg, die Wand entlang. Ich wich vor ihm zurück. Ich versuchte Distanz zu halten, schaute mich hastig um. Er kam immer näher. Ich fühlte schon wieder seinen Atem auf meinen Wangen und diesmal war es wirklich der Hauch seines Atems und nicht seine zärtlichen Fingerspitzen, die übers Gesicht strichen. 

„Nein." flüsterte ich ängstlich. Er grinste – grinste nur hämisch. Ich kannte das Lächeln und Hass kam in mir hoch. Aber nicht der Hass gegen Malfoy sondern gegen mich selbst, dass ich nicht geflohen bin, als ich noch konnte. Nun war ich an die Mauer gedrängt. Draco Malfoy hielt meine Hände mit einer Hand über meinen Kopf an die Wand. Er lächelte hämisch und sein Atem strich über meine Wangen, so, dass ich beinahe verrückt wurde. 

„Was ‚nein'?" Es war nur ein Hauch, nur ganz leise. Ich war mir nicht klar, ob ich ihn gehört hatte oder gefühlt. Ich erschauerte. Ich hielt es nicht aus, versuchte mich aus seinem festen Griff zu winden. Er packte meine Hände nur noch härter und drückte mich an die Wand.  

„Du willst schon gehen?" Ich erschauerte wieder und sein Mund kam meinem Mund gefährlich nahe, berührte ihn aber nicht. Und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich einen weiteren Kuss wollte. Ich war auf eine Folter gespannt und drohte bald auseinander zureißen. Sein Griff schmerzte, aber nicht so sehr wie seine Nähe. Was sollte ich tun?

Mein Körper versteifte sich. Er hatte mir einen Kuss auf die Backe gegeben. Er war nur flüchtig gewesen, nichts weiter. Ich wand mich verzweifelt unter seinem Griff. Was konnte ich tun um mich zu befreien? 

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Mundwinkel. Mein Atem ging schnell. Ich wäre umgefallen, wenn er meine Hände nicht an die Wand gedrückt gehalten hätte. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und seine Zunge versuchte meinen Mund gewaltsam zu öffnen. Er brauchte mich nicht zwingen. Ich schloss die Augen und öffnete meinen Mund. Seine Lippen waren rau, von der Kälte getrocknet. Er lockerte seinen Griff um meinen Arm. Es kribbelte in meinem Bauch. Es kribbelten meine Hände, mit der er mich an der Wand festhielt. Und es kribbelte meine Lippe und wie sie kribbelte. Seine Zunge spielte sanft in meinem Mund, so gekonnt. Ich wollte mehr und ich hätte ihm eine reinschlagen können dafür, dass ich mehr wollte. Er reagierte indem er mich grober und schneller küsste. Ich hörte es knistern. Mir war warm. Ich fühlte die Kälte nicht mehr, die uns umgab. 

Und dann plötzlich löste sein Mund sich von meinem, doch das Kribbeln blieb, war schon allein da, wie ich ihn in die blauen Augen schaute. An seiner Mine war nicht abzulesen, was er dachte. Er grinste nicht hämisch, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Denn ich fühlte mich elend. Elend deswegen, weil mein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er trat zurück, fixierte mich weiterhin. Ich war bemüht meine Gefühle zu verbergen, wusste aber, dass ich es nicht konnte. 

„Du kannst jetzt gehen." sagte er und seine Stimme hatte fast den gewohnt kalten Ton angenommen. Tränen kamen hoch und brennten auf meinen Augen. Wie konnte er jetzt so kalt sein, nachdem was gerade passiert war? Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert, aber etwas war anders. Und ich wusste auch, was es war. Es war, dass mir klar wurde, dass der blonde Junge Draco Malfoy war und es war, dass mir klar wurde, dass ich verliebt war. Und vor allem war es, dass ich wusste, dass ich den Falschen liebte. 

„Wieso gehst du nicht?" Eine Träne rann meinen Wangen hinab, wo vorhin zärtliche Finger drüber gestrichen sind. Die Träne war kalt und als ich sie spürte rannte ich an Malfoy vorbei die Treppe hinab. Er hielt mich nicht auf, aber ich wünschte er hätte es getan. Dann hätte er mich trösten können und die Tränen weghauchen mit seinen rauen Lippen. Es blieb nicht nur bei einer Träne, mit jeder Stufe wurde es eine mehr. Warum musste es Malfoy sein?  

************

So, das wars mit dem Startschuss. Jetzt reviewt ordentlich, dann lässt das nächste Kapitel auch nicht lange auf sich warten. (Ist übrigens schon geschrieben!) 

Bitte sagt mir, was ich falsch mache ....


	2. Kapitel 1

@ HexenLady: Danke für dein Review erst einmal. Wenn du meinst, dass ich die ganze Geschichte schon geschrieben habe, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Es existieren nur diese zwei Kapitel und der Anfang des Dritten. Aber ich werde versuchen mich mit dem Weiterschreiben zu beeilen. Immerhin sind Ferien.

@ Jessy Black, Soulsister, Blue2706: Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel euch auch gefällt.

****

**Anmerkung**: -    Wie ist das eigentlich auf Hogwarts mit den Weihnachtsferien? Ich habe

                            ihnen  jetzt einfach mal bis 7. Januar frei gegeben. Ist das richtig?

- Es gibt jetzt zwei Handlungsstränge. Einmal heute und einmal vor einem Jahr, in der Zeit, als sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen. 

_25. Dezember 1996 (heute)_

Ich lag in meinem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal. Die Sonne schien schon hinter den Vorhängen auf den Nachtisch. Ich hatte nicht schlafen können diese Nacht. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen geschlossen hatte war er wieder vor mir gewesen, ganz in meiner Nähe. Mein Bett war völlig durcheinander gewirbelt. Die Decke lag auf dem Boden. Ich hatte mich wörtlich durch die Nacht gewälzt. Ich war müde und den Morgen verabscheute ich, genauso wie die Nacht. 

Ron war noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, als ich das Portrait der alten Dame zur Seite geschoben hatte. Vorher hatte ich natürlich noch meine Tränen weggewischt und tief durchgeatmet. Dennoch hatte er gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte von seinen Zaubertränkesachen aufgeschaut.

„Was ist los?" hatte er gefragt. Ich hatte vermieden ihn anzusehen, nur „Nichts!" gemurmelt und bin dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal geflüchtet. Es war ja auch nichts gewesen. Draco Malfoy hatte mich nur geküsst. Aber Hey, das war doch nichts. Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Es war halt nur so, dass es mir gefallen hatte. Ein Grund kein großes Aufsehen damit zu machen. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass durch ein Kopfschütteln alles nichtig gemacht werden konnte. Ich holte die Decke und schmiss sie auf mein Bett. Die anderen hatten sich schon alle auf den Weg zur großen Halle gemacht. 

Ich hatte keine Lust auf so viele Menschen in einem Raum. Und auf die besorgte Miene von Ron konnte ich getrost verzichten. Ich wollte allein sein. Es waren Ferien. Ich würde genug Zeit dazu haben. Die meisten waren nach Hause gegangen um Weihnachten bei ihren Familien zu feiern. Nur wenige Schüler waren noch da. Nur ein paar aus jedem Haus. Darunter sowohl das Quidditchteam aus Gryffindor als auch das aus Slytherin, weil sowohl Justin als auch Alicia wussten, dass das nächste Spiel am letzten Ferientag ein wichtiges Spiel war und sie noch viel Training brauchten. Letztes Jahr war das anders gewesen. 

|------------

_24. Dezember 1995 (damals)_

Hogwarts war festlich geschmückt. Die gesamte Schule hatte sich im großen Saal gesammelt. Die Tische waren übersät mit Tannenzweigen und in der Luft hing ein Geruch von Zimt und Weihrauch. Ein Tannenbaum war rechts vom Lehrertisch positioniert. Seine Kerzen brannten; aber nicht nieder. 

Nachdem Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hat saßen sie still da. Ein tristes Beisammensein setzte ein und legte sich wie ein Mantel aus Kummer über die Anwesenden. Dumbledore hatte das angesprochen, was offensichtlich war, doch jeder versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Es würde nichts mehr sein wie es war. Es war Krieg. Ein Krieg im vollem Gange. Also sollte es niemandem verborgen geblieben sein, dass jeden Tag der Krieg ausbrechen könnte. 

Doch die Schüler saßen betroffen auf ihren Plätzen, starrten auf das reiche Festessen auf den Tabletten vor ihnen und hatten allesamt keinen Hunger. 

Und Hermione fragte sich im Stillen, was sie in diesem Moment mit Essen anfangen könnte. Die Slytherin griffen als Erstes zu, nachdem Dumbledore sich selbst bedient hatte. Und dann hoben sich auch die anderen Hände zaghaft nach dem Putenfleisch, dem Frikassee, den Bratäpfeln und all das, auf das sie sich letztes Jahr gestürzt hätten wie welche die seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen hatten. 

Hermione schaute sich um. Niemand schien sonderlich erpicht darauf zu sein ein Schwätzchen zu halten. Sie schoben sich alle stumm ihr Festessen in den Mund; nur vom Slytherintisch hörte Hermione Stimmen, die lauter waren als ein Flüstern. Die Slytherins waren schon immer härter gesotten gewesen als die anderen oder es lag einfach daran, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten, weil sie selbst allesamt auf der dunklen Seite waren. Niemand wusste genau wer auf welcher Seite stand, man hatte nur Vermutungen und die waren auch nur ganz wage. Doch eine Vermutung kam Hermione verdammt wahr vor, so dass es beinahe schmerzte. Draco Malfoy musste ein Todesser sein. Er konnte gar nichts anderes sein. Er war von Grund aus böse. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. 

Sie schaute zu ihm rüber. Er war blass, blass wie immer. Seine Mine war ausdruckslos. Er lächelte weder hämisch noch schaute er sehr betroffen aus. Zu Hermiones Verwunderung aß er nichts, starrte nur auf seinen Teller, den er sich mit einem kargen Stück Forellenfilet beladen hatte. 

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste ihm helfen, weil er so verloren aussah unter den Slytherins, die zwar nicht belustigt schienen aber auch keine betroffene Mine machten; stattdessen aßen als hätte Dumbledore gerade nur einen ungebetenen Besuch angekündigt und nicht den offenen Krieg.

Er sah nicht auf. Obwohl er glaubwürdig betroffen aussah, glaubte Hermione sehen zu können wie er in Gedanken den Plan durchging Dumbledore zu stürzen und wie er in sich hineinlachte, dass er ein so guter Schauspieler war. Sie glaubte, dass es nichts gutes verheißen konnte, dass er betroffen tat. 

Der Gedanke schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie wusste nicht warum. 

|------------

_25. Dezember 1996 (wieder zurück)_

Das Portrait der alten Dame schloss sich hinter mir.

„Sie sind aber spät dran!" sagte die alte Dame, während sie sich schloss. Ich drehte mich nicht um und gab keine Antwort. Ging nur langsam und lustlos die Treppen runter nach draußen. Obwohl ich warm angezogen war fror ich. War eigentlich gut, dass es so kalt war, da ich sicher sein konnte, dass in dieser Kälte niemand freiwillig hinaus gehen würde. Der Himmel war bewölkt, vielleicht würde es heute schneien. 

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum See. Die Kälte erinnerte mich an den Abend gestern. Ich fragte mich das, was ich mich die ganze Nacht gefragt hatte: Warum hat Malfoy mich

geküsst? Ich fand keine Antwort, vielleicht wollte ich auch keine finden; wollte nur, dass er verschwand. Er war überall, nicht nur in meinem Kopf. Er stand angelehnt an einen Baum, ging den Weg entlang an mir vorbei, stand um eine Ecke, beobachtete mich aus den Baumkronen und schwamm letztendlich im See. Er war nicht zu verbannen aus meinen

Gedanken. Ich setzte mich an den See. Der Boden war verdammt kalt und aus meinem Mund kamen weiße Nebel. 

Ich träumte vor mich hin und versuchte mich abzulenken indem ich darüber nachdachte, wie mein späteres Leben mal aussehen würde. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann dann –

„Hermione?"                 

„Ja?" sagte ich tonlos, rührte mich aber nicht. 

„Willst du nicht mit reingehen? Es ist doch furchtbar kalt hier draußen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Also gut." sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben mich. Wir beobachteten die Kräuselungen des Sees. Man hörte das Blubbern der Luftblasen von den Seebewohnern. Aber niemand von uns sagte etwas, ich spürte nur, wie Ginny mich immer mehr anstarrte.

„Was ist eigentlich los, Hermione?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts." 

„Ach komm, das kannst du mir nicht weismachen. Du hast doch irgendetwas." 

„Na schön, dann hab ich eben irgendetwas." 

„Willst du es mir erzählen?" fragte sie; ich blickte stur auf den See. Da war die Möglichkeit. Die Möglichkeit die Last zu verringern und jemand anderen aufzulasten. Unhuman, wie ich meine, aber dennoch brennte es mir an den Fingernägeln es ihr zu erzählen und sie hatte sich ja selbst dazu bereiterklärt. Sollte sie die Last ruhig nehmen.

„Malfoy hat mich geküsst." sagte ich so emotionslos, dass ich selber erstaunt war. 

„Er hat was?" sagte Ginny fassungslos. 

„Red ich Chinesisch?" Ich rupfte eingefrostete Grashalme aus dem Boden. 

„Und – und wie ist es dazu gekommen?" 

„Ich habe einen Weihnachtsbrief bekommen. Du weißt schon, von der Weihnachtsaktion. Darin stand nichts weiter als dass ich zur Terrasse am Ostflügel kommen soll. Ohne Absender, ohne alles. Keine Ahnung, wann ich kommen sollte. Die Handschrift kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wem sie gehörte. Ich war neugierig. Ich ging also gestern nach den Feierlichkeiten dort hin. Es war erst niemand da, aber dann tauchte Malfoy auf. Ich beschimpfte ihn, fragte, was das soll. Er sagte nichts, verzog keine Mine und –". Ich stockte. 

„Und dann?" 

Ich atmete tief ein. „Und dann hat er mich geküsst, einfach so." 

„Was?" sagte Ginny ungläubig. „Er hat dich geküsst?" 

Ich nickte.

„Und was war dann? Ich meine, nachdem ihr .... ähm .... euch geküsst habt?" 

„Nichts weiter. Ich bin nur weggerannt." 

„Hat er gar nichts gesagt?"

„Nein," sagte ich, „nichts wichtiges." 

„Oh." machte sie und rupfte jetzt ihrerseits Grashalme aus dem Boden. Der Wind trug Rufe vom Quidditchfeld zu uns rüber. 

„Liebst du ihn?" 

Ich ließ den Grashalm los, den ich gerade in der Hand hatte. „Wir reden hier von einem Malfoy. Hast du das vergessen?" 

„Was tut das zur Sache? Er ist ein Mann, oder etwa nicht? Also, bist du in ihn verliebt oder nicht?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht." murmelte ich kaum hörbar. Ein Nein hätte sie womöglich durchschaut. Ein Ja wäre mir nicht über die Lippen gekommen. 

„Und was wird jetzt passieren?" fragte sie. 

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte ich. „Wie sollte es denn weitergehen?" 

 „Kommt darauf an." 

„Auf was?" 

„Ob du ihn liebst oder nicht." sagte Ginny und zuckte nur die Schultern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das ist doch irrsinnig. Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt wäre, wäre es dasselbe." 

„Wie dasselbe?" fragte Ginny. Wir sahen uns an.

„Ich werde ihn ignorieren." 

„Willst du denn nicht wissen, warum er dich geküsst hat?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte Ginny. 

„Nein. Außerdem ist es egal. Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal richtig." 

Ginny sah mich verständnislos an. „Klar kennst du ihn. Du hast letztes Jahr genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht."

„Nein." Ich seufzte. „Er hat nicht viel geredet, nur das, was nötig war."

„Aber ihr habt euch doch auch unterhalten." sagte Ginny. „Ich meine, das hast du doch gesagt, oder?"

„Oh man, Ginny. Das ist doch jetzt egal." Ich stand auf.

„Aber-"

„Nichts Aber, Ginny. Es ist egal."

„Es ist nicht egal verdammt. _Malfoy_ hat dich geküsst und du willst nicht mal wissen, warum?" 

„Doch, Ginny. Es muss egal sein. Malfoy hat mich nicht geküsst. Er hat sich über mich lustig gemacht." Ich wollte weggehen, aber Ginny hielt mich am Fußknöchel fest. Sie sah zu mir hoch.

„Auch wenn du das nicht denkst: auch ein Malfoy kann Gefühle haben." 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser nicht." 

Ich löste mich aus ihrem Griff und ging zum Schloss zurück.

------------

Den verbleibenden Morgen verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek. Nicht zum Lesen, jedenfalls eigentlich nicht. Wenn dann doch einmal einer die Bücherreihen entlang schlenderte oder Madame Prince in Sicht kam beugte ich mich über mein Buch und tat so als wäre ich beschäftigt. 

Ich wollte gar nicht lesen; hätte es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gekonnt. Ich hoffte nur, dass weder Ron noch Ginny mich stören würden. Vor allem wollte ich um jeden Preis Draco Malfoy nicht sehen, wenigstens heute noch nicht. Es war Sonntag. Auf sämtlichen Tischen in Hogwarts lagen Tannenzweige. Es roch nach Zimt. Ich hasste Zimt, jedenfalls in diesem Moment. Das einzig Gute waren die Mandarinen, die an den unmöglichsten Plätzen auftauchten gerade dann wenn man sie brauchte. Aber selbst Mandarinen würden nicht darüber hinweg täuschen können, dass mir nicht mehr zu helfen war.

Ich sah auf die Schüssel Plätzchen, nicht weit von mir. Ich pickte mir ein Vanillekipferl raus, schob es sich in den Mund und bereute es gleich wieder, weil Erinnerungen hoch kamen, die lieber nicht hoch gekommen wären. 

------------

_25. Dezember 1995 (damals)_

„Mensch, Hermione, kannst du nicht einmal aufhören zu essen?" sagte Harry und sah Hermione genervt an, die sich gerade noch ein Plätzchen in den Mund geschoben hatte. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

„Dann konzentrier dich halt. Ich stör dich nicht." 

„Doch das tust du." 

Hermione sah ihn beleidigt an. „Gut, dann gehe ich halt."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Quark, so war das nicht gemeint."

„Klar war das so gemeint. Wie sollte es sonst gemeint sein?"  

Sie stand auf. 

„Du musst immer gleich so austicken. Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst zu essen."

„Ach, machst du dir jetzt Sorgen um meine Figur?"

Harry rollte die Augen. „Nein."

„Was ist dann?" 

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Das ist."

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn an, doch er hatte sich schon wieder über die Aufzeichnungen seiner Quidditchstrategien gebeugt. 

„Schön." sagte sie bemerkenswert ruhig und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mit finsterer Mine ging sie einen Korridor entlang, auf dem Weg nach nirgendwo. Die Plätzchen lagen ihr schwer im Magen und im Mund hatte sie ein kleines Übelkeitsgefühl. Nie wieder Vanillekipferl, dachte sie und bog um eine Ecke. 

------------

_25. Dezember 1996 (wieder zurück)_

„Hermione?" 

Ich erschrak. „Musst du mich so erschrecken, Ron?"

„Tut mir leid." sagte er und setzte sich neben mich. „Was machst du hier?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" 

„Nach Löcher in die Luft starren?" Ich sah ihn an. Sein Lächeln erstarb, als Ich nicht zurück lächelte. „Was ist los, Hermione?"

Ich schlug das Buch zu. „Nichts, nur dass ich ziemlich müde bin."

„Aber es ist doch erst vier Uhr." erwiderte er skeptisch.

„Na und? Ich bin trotzdem müde." Ich gähnte um dem gesagten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Willst du trotzdem mit zum Quidditchfeld kommen? Ich dachte, vielleicht willst du mit zuschauen. Ich kann ja nicht, weil -" Er zeigte auf seinen rechten Zeigefinger, der rot angeschwollen war. Er hatte sich in einer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- Stunde verletzt, als Professor Lupin mit ihm den Expelliarmuszauber geübt hatte. 

„Ich bin müde. Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich müde bin? Außerdem habe ich keinen Bock da–". Meine Stimme brach. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich es. Ein kaltes blaues Augenpaar lugte aus einer Bücherlücke zu mir herüber. Nur ganz kurz, dann war es verschwunden und war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ich schaute erschrocken zu der Bücherlücke, wo ich es gesehen hatte. 

„Ist was, Hermione?"  ‚Ich glaube ich werde verrückt.' „Hermione?"

„Nein, nein." sagte ich abwesend. „Gehen wir zum Quidditchfeld!" 

------------

Wir saßen auf der Tribüne. Alicia schrie ihr Gryffindorteam an sich mehr zu bemühen. Scheinbar schien es ihnen das letzte zu sein am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in einer bitteren Kälte für Quidditch zu trainieren. Es war ihnen dabei egal, dass sie bald ein Spiel gegen Slytherin zu bestreiten hatten, dass Alicia versessen war zu gewinnen. 

War ja auch egal. Ron redete und redete. Ich wusste nicht um was es überhaupt ging. Nur, dass es nicht wichtig war. Genauso wenig war Quidditch nicht wichtig. Was machten sie nur alle so einen Radau um Quidditch? So toll war es auch nicht, zuzusehen wie irre gewordene Klatscher nach Spielern trachteten, ein gedellter Quaffel durch eine der drei Ringe flog und letztendlich wie ein kleiner goldener Schnatz, den niemand sehen konnte von einem Sucher gefangen wurde. Der ganze Lohn für diese Taten war nichts weiter als ein tosender Applaus. Immerhin etwas. 

Ron fing plötzlich an zu fluchen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte ich. Er deutete nur mit leuchtenden Augen an den Rand des Feldes. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Malfoy. Alicia und sein Team hatten ihn noch nicht entdeckt und konnten sich somit auch nicht darüber ärgern, dass ein Mitglied des gegnerischen Teams ihnen gerade dreist beim Trainieren zusah. Das brauchten sie eigentlich auch gar nicht. Ron war wütend genug. 

„Dieser Mistkerl spioniert uns aus." sagte er zischend und ballte die Faust. „Na warte." Er stürmte von der Tribüne. 

„Warte!" schrie ich hinterher, doch er lief schon die Treppe hinunter. Ich seufzte und sah hinunter zum Spielfeldrand. Aber da stand kein Malfoy mehr. ‚Umso besser.' dachte ich.  Umso besser, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen und mich nicht mit ihm identifizieren musste. 

„Scheint ein aufgewecktes Mädchen zu sein, diese Johnson." sagte eine kalte Stimme und ich erschrak. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, dass er neben mir saß. Trotzdem schielte ich zu ihm. Sein Blick war auf Alicia gerichtet und sein Mund war zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine rein schlagen können in sein mieses Maul. 

„Du sagst ja gar nichts, Granger." sagte er tonlos, aber nicht kalt. „Freust du dich gar nicht mich zu sehen?" 

„Mich freuen?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Wieso sollte ich mich freuen dich zu sehen?" 

„Ganz einfach: Weil du in mich verliebt bist." Ich schnaubte empört. So viel Dreistigkeit hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„Du kannst dich wieder hinsetzen, Granger." Ich schnaubte noch einmal.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es kann!"

„Na gut, dann setz dich hin." sagte er, sah mich aber nicht an. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen!" 

„Das kannst du auch tun, wenn ich stehe." sagte ich. Malfoys Blick löste sich von der wild gestikulierenden Alicia und fixierte mich offen heraus. Malfoys Wangen waren gerötet von der Kälte. Sein blondes Haar machte ihn noch blässer als er war. ‚Er sieht irgendwie süß aus.' Nur der undurchschaubare Ausdruck seiner Augen störte mich oder war es gerade das, was ihn süß machte? Ich wich zurück. 

„Das werde ich aber nicht." sagte er schlicht. Ich war neugierig, also setzte ich mich wieder hin, bemüht genügen Abstand zu ihm zu haben. 

„Brav." sagte er wie zu einem Hund, der gerade Sitz gemacht hatte, worauf ich ihm eine reinschlagen hätte können.

„Was wolltest du sagen?" sagte ich so kalt es ging. Wir sahen uns an, eine ganze Ewigkeit sahen wir uns nur an. Sein Gesicht regungslos und undurchdringlich. Ich verlor mich in dem Blau seiner Augen, in seinem Blick. Und ehe ich mich versah klebte mein Mund an seinem. Seine Hände streichelten über meine Wangen. Es brannte, wo er sie berührte. Doch so schnell wie es angefangen hatte hörte es auch wieder auf. Und nachdem unsere Zungen sich zurückgezogen und die Lippen sich getrennt hatten grinste Malfoy und seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, als wäre er glücklich. Ich schloss die Augen. ‚Das war nur ein Traum.' dachte ich. ‚Das war nur ein Traum.' Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Wange, doch als ich die Augen öffnete, war es nur der Wind, der mir entgegenwehte. Was war das gerade gewesen? Eine Träumerei? Wurde ich jetzt vielleicht verrückt? 

Ich hörte, wie Ron brüllte, doch er war schon außer Reichweite. Malfoy war schon auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Ich wusste, dass es gerade wieder passiert war. Und ich wünschte, ich wüsste es nicht. Draco Malfoy begann mir immer unsympathischer zu werden. 

In diesem Moment kam Ron zurück. Er fluchte noch und setzte sich neben mich, nicht wissend, dass dort, wo er jetzt saß, gerade eben noch Malfoy gesessen hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich weinen oder lachen sollte. Weinen über meine Hilflosigkeit oder Lachen über die Lächerlichkeit der ganzen Situation.

********************

Bitte sagt mir, ob ihr mit den Zeitsprüngen zurecht gekommen seit und wie ich es gegebenenfalls besser machen könnte. 

Ich hoffe auf jede Menge Reviews .... 

(Und, ähm, ich hatte noch nie einen Betaleser gehabt. Würde das jemand machen wollen? Wenn nicht: auch gut, dann muss ich mir eben selbst helfen!)


	3. Kapitel 2

@Maia May: Dass Harry nicht auf Hogwarts ist, muss nicht unbedingt heißen, dass er tot ist. *augenzwinker*

@Jessy Black, Blue2706: Entweder mein Computer spinnt oder ich hab die email- Adressen falsch eingetippt. Jedenfalls wurden mir beide von so einem komischen Service zurückgeschickt. Tut mir leid ...

@ pirat: Danke für den Hinweis. Ist es jetzt immer noch dialoglastig? 

@ Sassi, Blue, Mary, Pale-Slytherin, cat-chan, Drin-Raven, Henriette00: Danke euren Reviews. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin und ihr hört auch nicht auf zu reviewen ....

@ DiamondOfOcean: Danke für dein Betalesen.__

Ich habe mich jetzt entschlossen, nur in einer Zeit zu schreiben und ärgere mich, dass ich das nicht gleich getan habe. Ich hätte nach dem Prolog schon in die Vergangenheit hüpfen können, aber nein, ich muss ja noch einen drauf setzten .... egal, lieber verspätet als gar nicht, oder? Die nächsten Kapitel jedenfalls erzählen von damals. (@Riddle_Gin_Riddle: Danke für den Hinweiß! *bussi*) Bitte sagt mir, wenn ihr was nicht versteht.__

_03.02.95 (damals)_

Hermione saß auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledore Schreibtisch. Dumbledore selbst hatte den Raum soeben verlassen. Er müsste noch etwas erledigen ehe er mit ihr sprechen konnte.

Außer dem gedämpften Tuscheln der Portraits und einem unstetigen Klacken, das sich anhörte wie das hohle Tröpfeln von Regen auf Beton, war es ruhig. 

Hermiones Blick schwenkte ungeduldig von den wild umeinander liegenden Pergamenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu dem hohen Bücherregal und sie fing an die Bücher zu zählen.

Wie konnte Dumbledore jetzt einfach verschwinden und etwas erledigen müssen? Sie hörte auf, auf ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen und hielt das in smaragdgrünen Stoff gewickelte Kästchen fest zugedrückt, aus Angst es könnte plötzlich aufspringen und sie vergiften. 

Sie versuchte die Titel der Bücher zu lesen, doch sie las nur leere Wörter. Sie versuchte das schreckliche Bild zu verscheuchen, das sich ihr beim Öffnen des Kästchens geboten hatte, aber es war schon in ihrem inneren Auge eingebrannt. 

Sie zitterte und kaute wieder auf den Fingernägeln ihrer linken Hand; mit der rechten umschloss sie verkrampft die Truhe. Es war keine Stunde her, da hatte sie die Truhe keuchend mit einem kurzen hölzernen Knall zugeschlagen. Ein Stich, wie von einem spitzen Dolch, hatte ihr Herz durchstoßen und sie hatte entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt, weil ihr plötzlich klar geworden war, warum Harry an Weihnachten verschwunden war. Nicht etwa, weil er entführt worden war, wie sie bisher angenommen hatten – nein - Hermione war sich sicher, dass er aus lähmender Verzweiflung und kampfeslustiger Wut geflohen war, ohne sich der Folgen bewusst zu sein, die sowohl ihn als auch die ganze Welt treffen könnte, wenn er – wenn er-

Hermione kaute heftiger an ihren Fingernägeln. Eigentlich hatte sie sich diese dumme Angewohnheit schon lange abgewöhnt, doch dass gerade Blut von ihren Fingern auf den grünen Stoff tropfte machte klar, dass sie es sich nie ganz abgewöhnen hatte können.

Harry war genau an dem Tag verschwunden, an dem Voldemort Dumbledore den Krieg erklärt hatte – genau sechs Tage, nachdem die Todesser, nach einer langen Zeit der Zurückhaltung in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Ministerium, das schwarze Mal erscheinen ließen – eine indirekte Erklärung zum offenen Krieg. 

Wie nun die genaue Kriegserklärung gegen Hogwarts ausgesehen hatte, hatte Dumbledore bei seiner Rede am ersten Januar nicht durchblicken lassen, doch Hermione war davon überzeugt, dass es mit Harrys Verschwinden zusammen hang.

Der Phoenix kreischte, und sie fuhr erschrocken hoch, als wäre sie unsanft geweckt worden. Die Tür schwang auf und ein alt gewordener Dumbledore, mit bekümmert verzogenen Augenbrauen trat herein, und bedachte Hermione mit einem kümmerlichen, aber doch leicht aufmunternden Lächeln.  

Hinter ihm trat noch jemand in das Büro. Seine hellblonden, streichholzlangen Haare waren sorgfältig zu einem Scheitel gekämmt. Neben Dumbledore wirkte er riesig. Er war mit einem ernsten, scheinbar sorglosen Gesicht eingetreten, Hermione hatte aber bald einen Schein von Misstrauen in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, und bemerkte, dass ihr Fingernagel immer noch zwischen ihren Zähnen war und kleine Blutstropfen auf die Truhe fielen. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und bedeckte die Blutflecken auf dem Stoff. Dann sah sie Malfoy wieder verblüfft an, und warf einen nicht verstehenden Blick zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte, und wandte sich zu Malfoy, der wieder eine undeutbare Miene zog:

„Würdest du bitte draußen warten, Draco?" 

Er nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dumbledore schritt zu Hermione und streckte die Hände aus. Seine Augenbraue war fragend nach oben gezogen. Sie hob zitternd das Kästchen, zögerte aber es ihm zu geben. 

„Keine Sorge, Hermione, ich werde sie nicht öffnen. Ich weiß ohnehin schon, was darin ist." 

Sie übergab ihm die Truhe, und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch wie er sich in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken ließ.

„Sie wissen was – was drin ist?" fragte sie zaghaft. Dumbledore nickte. „Woher?" 

„Ich habe noch nicht selbst hinein gesehen, aber Harry hat mir gesagt, was darin ist."

„Wie?"

„Noch an dem Tag, an dem Harry sie bekommen hat. Am 1. Januar stand er an dem Wasserspeier. Ich ließ ihn sofort rein, als ich ihn bemerkte. Er war aufgelöst, schien aber nicht geschockt, hatte nur einen starren und entschlossenen Blick. Ich fragte mich, was wohl passiert ist, brauchte aber nicht laut fragen, weil Harry von sich aus von der Truhe erzählte. Obwohl er es nicht offen aussprach, war mir klar, dass er nur gekommen war um sich zu verabschieden und um –"

„Moment mal." unterbrach Hermione ihn verwirrt; die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Sie _wussten_, was er vorhatte und haben ihn nicht aufgehalten?"

Als Dumbledore nur nickte, wurde Hermione wütend.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie gefährlich es da draußen ist, jetzt da V-Voldemort das Land unsicher macht?" Sie sprang auf. „Harry wird ihm direkt in die Arme laufen oder –" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „- oder hat es schon getan."

„Nein." sagte Dumbledore ruhig, und schaute aus seinen Halbmondgläsern zu ihr hoch. „Voldemort hat ihn nicht, und wird ihn auch nicht kriegen, wenn Harry es nicht will."

Man konnte fast hören, wie ihr Geduldsfaden riss. „Wie in Dreiteufelsnamen können Sie jetzt so ruhig dasitzen, während Harry irgendwo da draußen ist und wo doch auch die Todesser irgendwo da draußen sind?" Sie wippte unruhig von einem Fuß zum anderen. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry ist in Sicherheit, Hermione." 

„Also dann – dann – wissen Sie wo er ist und haben es uns nie gesagt?" sagte sie fassungslos. __

„Nein" sagte Dumbledore schlicht.

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE DANN WISSEN, DASS ER IN SICHERHEIT IST?"

„Voldemorts Blick ist auf Hogwarts gerichtet. Er denkt, Harry sei noch hier. Deshalb habe ich allen erzählt, dass er krank im Krankenflügel liegt, ihn niemand besuchen soll, weil er es nicht will und nicht die Wahrheit, dass er geflüchtet ist."

„Allerdings." sagte Hermione, die Wut unterdrückend. „Das haben Sie _uns_ auch nicht erzählt."

„Ich habe euch gesagt, dass er verschwunden ist."

„Das haben Sie wohl. Dabei fanden Sie es aber anscheinend nicht wichtig uns genau zu erklären, WAS LOS IST!"

Einen Moment war es still. Selbst die Portraits gaben ausnahmsweise keine spitzfindigen Kommentare von sich; schnaubten nur leise, angesichts Hermiones Dreistigkeit, sich mit dem Schulleiter anzulegen. Dass es ausgerechnet Miss Granger war, die Jahrgangsstufenbeste, machte die Sache nicht leichter. 

„Setzt sich wieder hin, Hermione." sagte er freundlich, als lade er sie zu einem schlichten Kaffeekränzchen ein.

„Erst will ich eine Antwort." sagte sie.

„Sobald du dich gesetzt hast, gebe ich dir eine." _Es war keine Einladung zum Kaffeekränzchen und auch keine Bitte, sondern eher ein Flehen._

Sie setzte sich widerwillig hin. „Also?"

„Harry hat mich schwören lassen, euch nichts zu sagen. Ihr wärt ihm sofort gefolgt, und hättet euch selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte alleine gehen und sich vorbereiten."

„Vorbereiten? Auf was?" sagte Hermione; ihre Stirn war misstrauisch gerunzelt.

„Hat er dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt?"

Sie sprang auf. „Das können Sie doch nicht ernst meinen?"

„Setz dich, Hermione." Sie stellte einen ungeduldigen Unterton in Dumbledores Stimme fest, und wurde noch misstrauischer. Sie rührte sich nicht. 

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Er ist im Zentrum des Ordens,", sagte er, doch als er ihr empörtes Schnauben hörte, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Jedenfalls war er das bis vor kurzem noch. Wo er jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht. Setzt du dich jetzt wieder hin?"

Sie setzte sich langsam, und schaute durch das Fenster nach draußen in den sternlosen Nachthimmel. Irgendwo da draußen war Harry, waren die Todesser, war Voldemort. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich im Moment gegenüberstehen könnten, entlockte ihrem Mund ein hilfloses Seufzen. Dumbledore wartete geduldig darauf, dass Hermione sich wieder in den Griff bekam. Er wusste nicht, wie er anders hätte reagieren können.

Sie kämpfte gegen Tränen an. Ihre Nase lief, d_ennoch hielt sie die Tränen tapfer zurück. _Sie ergriff das Taschentuch, das Dumbledore ihr reichte, und putzte sich die Nase. Als sie fertig war, stopfte sie das Taschentuch in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs, und schaute zu Dumbledore.

„Es ist verständlich, dass du verwirrt bist. Ich will es dir erklären. Harry hat auch gesagt, dass ich euch nicht aufhalten soll, sobald ihr selbst von der Truhe erfahren habt und ihm folgen wollt. Er weiß, dass ihr auch wütend über diese Dreistigkeit sein würdet und er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand euch aufhält, weil er wusste, dass euch genauso wenig jemand aufhalten konnte, wie damals ihn. Ich habe tatsächlich versucht ihm, sein Vorhaben aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Die Prophezeiung darf dieses Jahr noch nicht erfüllt werden, sonst wird sie viel Leid bringen. Ich verlange von dir, dass du versuchst, ihn solange hinzuhalten wie nur irgend möglich. Je später er Auge in Auge auf Voldemort trifft desto größer die Chancen, dass alles gut ausgeht." Er seufzte und fuhr fort.

„_Voldemort weiß darüber Bescheid, und deshalb wird er versuchen, den Zeitpunkt des Kampfes heranzuziehen. Er weiß zwar nicht von der Prophezeiung, aber er wird wissen, dass Harry im Begriff ist, zu einem Zauberer heranzuwachsen, der mächtig genug ist ihn zu besiegen. Je eher er das Problem Harry aus dem Weg räumen kann, desto besser __stehen seine Chancen, sowohl die Zauberergesellschaft als auch die Gesellschaft der Muggel zu beherrschen. Ich muss dir __wohl nicht _erklären_, was das bedeuten würde."_

Hermione lief es bei dem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Den ersten Schritt dahin, hat Voldemort schon getan. Dieses ‚Geschenk' -" Er zeigte auf die Truhe auf dem Schreibtisch. „Das war ein strategisch einwandfreier Schachzug. Er hat es geschafft, Harrys Wut anzustacheln und du siehst ja welche Wirkung er damit erzielt hat. Wenn du es auch nicht schaffst, ihn ganz davon abzuhalten, sich Voldemort stellen zu wollen, kannst du ihn hinhalten bis er genug Kraft hat, und die Streitmacht bereit ist."

„Eine Streitmacht?"

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, Harry so weit zu bringen, dass er vor dem 25. Juni nicht unüberlegt handelt. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Ist es denn sicher, dass wir ihn überhaupt finden können? Und warum ist er nicht mehr im Grim_mauldplatz?"_

„Ihr werdet ihn finden. Wie gesagt weiß ich nicht, wo er ist, aber ich weiß, dass ihr nur Charlie Weasley aufsuchen müsst, wenn ihr ihn finden wollt."

„Also ist er bei Charlie Weasley?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird Remus dir am Grim_m_auldplatz erklären. Und auch, warum Harry nicht mehr dort ist, wirst du dort erfahren."

„Und wieso können _Sie_ es mir nicht erklären?" 

„Ich versichere dir, ich würde es dir erzählen, wenn ich es wüsste." 

Hermione schaute ihn verdutzt an. Dumbledore, der weise alte Mann, wusste einmal nicht über alles Bescheid? 

 „Und was hat Malfoy damit zu schaffen?"

„Draco wird dir dabei helfen Harry zu finden."

„WAS?"

„Draco ist unentbehrlich in dieser Sache, weil er in gewissen Sachen Ahnung und Erfahrung hat. Er wird euch von Nutzen sein."

„Aber Malfoy ist der Sohn eines Todessers." warf Hermione ein.

Dumbledore musterte sie scharf. „Das tut nichts zur Sache."

„Aber ich glaube, dass Harry nicht sehr zufrieden darüber sein wird. Und Ron wird auch nicht gerade begeistert sein." 

„Ron? Es tut mir leid, aber Ron wird nicht mitkönnen."

Hermione schaute ihn verdattert an. Sie hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass auch Ron sie begleiten würde. „Wie soll ich das _denn _verstehen?"

„Die Anderen würden schnell misstrauisch, wenn so viele Leute verschwinden. Und wenn plötzlich so viele krank im Krankenflügel liegen, die dort eigentlich gar nicht liegen, kann es passieren, dass die ganze Sache auffliegt." 

„Ob einer weniger oder mehr tut doch auch nichts zur Sache." sagte sie.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht – solange die Betroffenen nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Wäre es nicht auffällig, wenn ihr alle drei plötzlich verschwunden sei_d_? Schon wenn du und Draco alleine verschwindet löst das eine Menge Gerüchte aus. Außerdem brauchst du jemandem, dem du schreiben kannst. Briefe an mich werden manchmal abgefangen; die an irgendeinen Schüler nicht."

Hermione nickte verstehend, wollte es aber nicht verstehen. Aber es leuchtete ein, dass ihr Verschwinden nicht ohne Misstrauen registriert würde. Und dass das gesamte Trio auf der Krankenstation lag und allesamt nicht wollten, dass sie jemand besuchte, war verdammt unglaubwürdig. So zwar auch, aber nicht so _sehr auffällig._

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass ich alleine ginge?" fragte sie, aber ohne Hoffnung.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich befürchte, nein." Er stand auf. „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du jetzt schlafen gingest, damit du Morgen ausgeruht aufbrechen kannst. Dobby wird dich vor Sonnenaufgang wecken. Richte deine Sachen am Besten noch heute Abend _her."_

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.  

„Gute Nacht, Hermione."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Sie durchschritt das Büro und öffnete die Tür. 

Da stand er – Malfoy _- und bedachte sie eines leicht abwertenden Blickes. Das Misstrauen, das Hermione vorhin geglaubt hatte in seinen Augen zu sehen, war wahrscheinlich nichts weiter gewesen als Bedauern, mit ihr - einem Schlammblut - die nächste Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Seine stählernen Augen stachelten Hermione, als wären sie darauf aus sie wütend zu machen. Seine Mundwinkel waren zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen, abschätzig und sogleich selbstgefällig. _

„Hi, Granger." sagte er.

Sie warf ihm einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu, der bestätigte, dass sie sich genauso wenig darauf freute, die nächste Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu müssen, wie er selber. Sie lief wortlos an ihm vorbei.

Er lächelte. Es war zwar kein hämisches Lächeln, aber auch kein freundliches. 

Er trat in das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Sie wollten mit die Truhe zeigen?" sagte Draco und trat näher. Dumbledore nickte und hielt ihm die Truhe hin. Draco nahm sie vorsichtig und wog sie in den Händen; sie war nicht schwer, aber schwerer als man von der taschenbuchlangen und sechs Finger hohen Truhe erwartete. Auf dem Stoff waren Blutflecken. Draco brauchte nicht danach fragen; er wusste, dass es Grangers Blut war. Er zögerte.

„Du musst nicht reinschauen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann dir auch so sagen, was drin ist."

Draco schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf als hätte ihm gerade jemand gesagt, eins und eins ergab vier. Er öffnete die hölzerne Truhe. Seine Miene blieb auf ein ungläubiges Zucken seiner Stirnfalten unverändert. Ein blutdurchtränkter schwarzer Ballen?  

„Was ist das?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Eine Hundepfote." sagte er ernst als erinnere er sich an etwas Schmerzliches. 

„Und was ist an einer Hundepfote so schlimm?" fragte Draco.

 „Ich nehme mal an, dass du weißt, dass Sirius Black, Harrys Pate gewesen ist?"

Draco nickte kaum merklich.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Wusstest du auch, dass er ein Animagus war, und die Gestalt eines schwarzen Hundes angenommen hatte?"

Draco betrachtete die Pfote; sein Gesichtsausdruck, unveränderlich mit den groben zwei Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er nickte verstehend.

„Du weißt, warum ausgerechnet du mit ihr gehen sollst, Draco?"

Er schaute vom Kästchen auf und zu Dumbledore. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Gut!" sagte Dumbledore und nickte. Draco durchschritt das Zimmer, doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte – 

„Du musst dich nicht mit ihr anfreunden, aber es ist fordernd, dass ihr miteinander auskommt. Danach könnt ihr euch wieder aus dem Weg gehen, und euch verachten. Jedoch während ihr zusammenarbeiten müsst, erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich zurücknimmst, und nicht mit ihr aneinander gerätst."

Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich nicht um, nickte nur und verließ das Büro.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wohin sie sonst hätte gehen sollen, als hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, aber schon, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und den besorgten Blick Rons sah, wusste sie, dass der Ort, an dem sie definitiv nicht sei_n_ wollte, der war, an dem Ron war. Nicht da, wo Erklärungen gegeben werden mussten.

Sie machte am Absatz kehrt, und blieb noch einen Moment tiefdurchatmend stehen, nachdem sich das Portrait der fetten Dame geschlossen hatte, dann lief sie mit festem Schritt die Treppen hinunter, lief den Flur entlang, stieß die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen; mit nur dem dünnen, schwarzen Umhang als Schutz gegen die Kälte.

Die Kriegserklärung war nur eine blutige Pfote gewesen, befleckt, mit einer Botschaft Voldemorts, die nur jene verstehen konnten, die in der Pfote den Hund sehen konnten, der Sirius einst gewesen war. Und Hermione konnte den Hund sehen, so deutlich, als stünde er vor ihr im Schatten. Sie konnte ihn hören, wie er verzweifelt bellte, weil Wurmschwanz ihm schon wieder entkommen war. Das war ganz in der Nähe gewesen. 

Sie blieb stehen; nur noch ein paar Meter trennten sie vom Verbotenen Wald.

Sie konnte ihn jaulen hören, als wälzte er sich gerade vor Schmerz im Wald. Es war ein markerschütterndes Jaulen, und sie wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, aber anstatt in den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen, knickten ihre Knie ein, und sie sank auf den Boden. 

Tränen rannen ihren Wangen hinab.

Sie sah sein langsam ersterbendes Grinsen, und die entsetzt geweiteten Augen, bevor er wie in Zeitlupe in den Vorhang fällt und für immer verschwindet. Hermione kannte den Vorhang; es war der Vorhang zum Jenseits, der direkte Weg dorthin. Von dort konnte ihn niemand mehr retten. 

Ein leises Rascheln der Bäume im Wind. Eine Eule schuhute. Hermione war es, als spräche der Wald eine leise Drohung aus; sich auf sie zu werfen, wenn sie nicht aufhörte zu weinen.    

„Granger?" 

Sie schrak hoch und rieb sich hastig die Tränen vom Gesicht. Malfoy stand nicht weit von ihr am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, angelehnt an einen Baum. 

„W-Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

Hermione konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen; der Schein, der von dem Schloss rüberschien war nur hell genug um die Umrisse Malfoys zu zeichnen.

„Länger als du da sitzt." 

Sie fühlte sich entblößt. Malfoy war der letzte, von dem sie wollte, dass er sie weinen sah. Auch von Harry und Ron hätte sie nicht gewollt, dass sie sie so sahen. Es wäre aber weniger demütigend gewesen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie sich schwach fühlte und gerade das tat sie gerade. 

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" sagte sie, und schaffte es nicht ihrer Stimme einen festen Ton zu geben.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir – weil wir jetzt längere Zeit miteinander auskommen müssen – eine Art Waffenstillstand schließen." sagte er in unbeeindruckten, geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Natürlich nur solange bis diese Sache zu ende ist."

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich; sie hätte gerne den Zauberstab erhoben und ihn in unmissverständlicher Drohung gegen seinen Brust gedrückt, aber sie konnte nicht; ihr Arm war zu schwach, den Stab aufrecht zu halten, und ihre Beine würden sofort einknicken, wenn sie versuchte sie zu belasten. Sie hätte sich gerne auf ihn geschmissen, und ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Sie hätte gerne in seinen Augen Tränen des Schmerzes aufblitzen gesehen, damit nicht nur sie sich schwach fühlen musste. 

„Was sagst du, Granger?"

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten; fixierte das Gras vor ihr, als säße dort ein ekliger, roter Käfer.

„Ich hätte gegen einen Waffenstillstand nichts einzuwenden gehabt,", sagte sie schwach, „wenn du nicht so klar gezeigt hättest, warum du Malfoy heißt."

Malfoy war so schnell vorgesprungen, und hatte sie gewaltsam hochgezogen, dass sie überrascht aufkeuchte. 

„Hüte deine Zunge, Schlammblut,", zischte er, „wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sein Mund bebte zornig, und auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Wut wider. Sie versuchte sich verzweifelt aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er umschloss ihren Oberarm nur noch fester. 

„Hast du verstanden?" 

Sie keuchte fast auf vor Schmerz. „Lass mich los.", sagte sie schwach.

Malfoy zog sie höher, so dass sie fast nicht mehr den Boden berührte. „Ich will wissen, ob du mich verstanden hast." 

Der Arm, mit der er sie festhielt kribbelte, was bedeutete, dass er nicht richtig durchblutet wurde. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. 

„Sag, dass du es verstanden hast." 

„Ich habe verstanden." sagte sie.  

Sie sank sofort auf den Boden, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte. Er verschwand als Schatten Richtung Schloss, während Hermione sich elend fühlend sitzen blieb. Der Verbotene Wald, der sternenlose Himmel und das Schloss sahen plötzlich nutzlos aus und sie sah nutzlos aus. Sie rieb ihren Arm, der langsam wieder Leben bekam und spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy." 

Mit einem Augenschlag fielen Tränen auf das feuchte Gras. 

*********************

Du meine Güte, worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen...


End file.
